keefe_sencenfandomcom-20200213-history
Keefe Fanfictions/Sophie's Love Triangle/16
Keefe's POV After Sophie leaps away I leap after her. By the time I get there she's on her bed asleep probably from crying. I sit on the ground next to her. When she wakes up her eyes are red and puffy. "What happened Sophie?" She looks at me confused and then starts sobbing again. "My parents got kidnapped" She says between sobs. "By who?" "Neverseen." "But they're all in Exile." "They had backup members that now are on the loose." She says still sobbing. "Are you positive that they are kidnapped" "Well Amy hailed Mr. Forkle this morning." "We should start by talking to him" "I guess" She quietly says. "But first let me put myself together." After she stopped crying she hailed Linh. Linh came and picked us up. When we get there I see Forkle. "I was expecting to see you soon Sophie." Forkle says. "You should probably talk to your sister" "Wait she's here?" Sophie asks. "Yes. I brought her here after she hailed me. And the council already knows about Amy." Forkle says as he guides us through the hideout. He eventually stops and knocks. "Come in" Amy's familiar voice says. When the door opens Amy runs to Sophie and they have a hug fest. I am happy gets to be reunited with her sister but I wish it wasn't because their parents had gotten kidnapped again. "So you have a plan Forkle." "I'm working with the council. For once they're being actually useful surprising." "Well are you close to finding a plan?" I ask "Yes, but the plan doesn't involve any of you guys. I was actually wondering if, of course if it's okay with Mrs. and Mr. Ruewen, if Amy could stay with you guys while we go get your parents." "I can hail them right now" "Yeah it will be better if you do it now." Edaline and Grady said that she could stay in Jolie's room. I plan on sleeping over for a few nights so Sophie isn't alone. "You three should go home now. I'll update you as soon as I can" "Bye see you soon" Sophie says behind her shoulder. "When we get home we need to have a long talk okay." Sophie says to Amy. "Alright fine." Amy sighs. When we leap to Havenfield Edaline makes Amy some Mallowmelt. "Is it okay is I talk to Amy alone for a minute?" Sophie asks me. "Yeah. I'll wait in your room" I say walking upstairs. What could they possibly be talking about? Sophie's POV "Okay so while you were gone some things have happened." "Do you have a boyfriend?" She asks with hope filling through her. "Yes I do have a boyfri-" "Is it Keefe?" She cuts me off. "Yes" I quietly say. "Knew it. You two were made to be. Have you kissed yet?" "Yes Amy we have kissed" "On the lips?" "Yes Amy. My gosh do you want me to send you every time we've ever been together" I say annoyed. "Yes please do that." I roll my eyes "You know I was just kidding?" I say "Darn it." "Well I'm gonna go." "Miss him already." "I'm on the third floor if you need anything." I say ignoring her comment. When I go upstairs I find Keefe going through my scrapbook. I hope it doesn't have pictures of me as a baby naked. "Guess what" "What?" I ask terrified "I found a picture of the Great Sophie Foster from when she was a baby. You were naked to." I immediately blush. (That has actually happened to be to. It's EMMBARISING) Why did this have to happened. "I was just kidding about the naked part but there is a picture of you when you were about 2 months" I sigh a big breath of relief. "Can I stay over the next few nights" Keefe asks "Yeah, of course" I say more than happy that I won't be alone. "What did you talk about with Amy" Keefe asks. "Nothing" I say quickly. Maybe a little to fast. "Sure" Keefe says raising an eyebrow. "I promise it's nothing important" I say reassuringly. "Fine" he says. "We can do it the hard way" "What is the hard way?" I say. "You'll never find out" "Sure I won't" I say. Amy's POV Before I went to bed I went to check on Sophie. She was asleep with Keefe next to her. They are so cute. I'm going to have to talk to Keefe about proposing. With a smile on my face I fell asleep. I wake up in the middle of the night and hear... A/N I love cliffhangers. Jk here's the rest. A scream. I get up and run to where it's coming from. It's Sophie's room. Is it a just a nightmare or something else. I open a slit of the door. I then see the same figures that kidnapped our parents grabbing Sophie. Keefe I think was knocked out. I grab my Imparter and hail Mr. Forkle. He didn't answer so I hailed Alden. He didn't answer either. Those were all the people I had my Imparter. I went and grabbed Keefe's. I see Tam's name. He lives with Mr. Forkle. Right. "Tam Song" I whisper into the Imparter. He answers. "What do you want at 3 o'clock in the morning Keefe." "This is Amy. Sophie got kidnapped and Keefe's knocked out. Please help."Category:Fanfiction Chapter Category:SLT